Mad house, Insane house!
by Angelic-Shadowcat
Summary: PG for slgiht cussing, basicaly a fic where I needed to unleash some bordom I had, into madness lol ;D This fic is controlled by the evil Kirby lol :D
1. Mad house beginning!

**Insane family!**

****

****Authors notes: Yeah, I made this fic cus I was bored, then becuase I thought it was cool, thne because I needed to let some insane energy out... Lol, any characters can join, characters from fics I'm writing at the moment, characters from stuff, like SSBM (( Super smash bros melee! ^^ )) Or Shinta from the digiworld lol ;D. But bassically, we're here to crash some parties lol ^^ 

Kitty: "Yeah, will your cat be here, say yes!" 

Me: "Sure *is very happy, and calls own cat, Misty, here, "Hey Misty, what's up?" 

Misty: "Meow?!" 

Me and Kitty: "Aaaawwwww, so kyoooooooooooooooot lol ;D Now on with the fic! ^^ 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides my charries, my cat Misty, Kitty (( My pokémon, though pokémon belongs to some rich guy lol ;D )) Or anything else I stick in here heh heh heh :D 

__________________________________________________________ 

(( At the moment, we are crashing out in a huge house, luckily not mine, but hey! ^^ )) 

Me: "Erm... Who's coming again?!" 

Kitty: "You tell me!!" 

Me: *is very sheepish* 

Misty: "Meow?! *Anyone got fish?!* 

Then, Frisky, my other Eevee walks in, and Kitty gets a mad fit a giggles ^^ 

Kitty: "Hiya Frisk! How are yer!" 

Firsky: *kiss's her on cheek* "Ah yer know, not happy to be here!" 

Kitty: *giggles even more until she realises what he said, and slaps him!* 

Frisky: @_@ 

Misty: "Meow, meow meow meow! *Erm... I wanna go home A.S.C.!* 

Me: "Erm... *puts on cat translater* Yeah... Heh heh ;D" 

Frisky: *still in pain* 

Then Amy and Sonic walk in, followed by Tails and Knuckles, arguing about something... Sonic stops and eyes us with fear! 

Sonic: "Erm... Wrong door, let's get out of here!" 

Amy: "Wait Sonic, it's a party! Let's stay!" 

Sonic sweat dops, while Tails and Knuckles shrug, and grab something to eat... 

Me: *waves engergetically, anbd gestures everyone ot sit while waiting for the others to come...* 

After about a minute of uneasy silence, Peach strides in with an umbrella and a white dress, beaming at us, while Sonic looks amazed, Knuckles looks like he wants to run away, Tails doesn't notice, and Amy is still giggling like mad... 

Me: *waves merrily before getting stomped on by a the rest of the members on SSBM... 

Kitty: Ouch, that's gotta hurt!" 

Frisky: *nods in agreement, and is greeted by Pikachu...* 

Pichu and Mario switch on some music to Knuckles disgust, and Boswer eats the buffet table... 

Everyone except for Bowser: O_o... 

Boswer: ^_____________________________________________^ 

Me: *magicks a new table out of thin air, and dares Bowser to eat it again* 

Boswer: *eats new table, only to get hit by everyone else, so he retreats to the Boswer bathroom ^_____^ 

Marth and Roy: *grab Amy's hammer for testing, only to be slapped by Peach and Amy...* 

Pichu: O_o... 

Sonic: "I wanna leave!" 

Everyone else: "Why?!" 

Sonic: *is about to get up before he is stared at by everyone...*"Erm... Heh heh heh ^^" *sits back down pouting* 

Luigi: *accidently switches off all the power and Shadow comes in, grinning evily...* 

Me, Misty, Kitty and Frisky: "this is getting weird..." 

Me: *nods* 

Everyone: *stares at Shadow who is smirking, and is holding some sort of lightbulb...* 

Donkey Kong then roars, and Mario is slightly confused, along with most people there... 

Mario: "Erm... Why are you holding a lightbulb in your hand?!" 

Shadow: *looks at lightbulb, "good question! ^__________^" 

Everyone: O_o... -_-'''''' 

Sonic: "Right I'm out of here!!" 

Shadow: "No you're not! I will finaly beat you with my deadly... Lightbulb!!" 

Luigi and Mario: *burst out laughing, along with most of the SSBM team!* 

Shadow: *looks pissed of and storms off...* 

Me: "I don't wanna be part of this anymore!..." 

Misty: *looks horrified* 

Mewtwo: *after laughing, he spins a small energy ball at Mr. Game and watch, who is hit and gets very angry. He then trows a pie at Mewtwo, who teleports, and it hits Zelda. Who gets very angry and starts tossing pizza pies everywhere! 

Me: "Erm... Pizza pies don't exist?!" 

Kitty: "Don't ask me, you're writing the story!" 

Me: "Am I ((-- os very astonished! ^^ )) 

Kitty: "You mean you're not writing the story! O_o... 

Me and Kitty: *spot Kirbyi n a corner writing something...* "The puffball! But how can he write in the dark?!" 

Kirby: "Kirby?!" *continues writing story* 

Me: *recieves a pizze pie in the face from Ganondorf... Ish very angry now, and chases him...* 

Kitty: *giggles madly* 

Amy: *Is hit, and goes off to the girls bathroom...* 

Knuckles: *is going insane (( No I am not! Blame the puffball, he's writing all this!)) 

Kirby: To himself: "Mwahahahahahaha, I control this fic, soon I will control all fics MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." 

Jigglypuff: *is thrown by Fox at Captain Falcon...* 

Pichu: *runs and hides under the sofa...* 

Jigglypuff: *is very very very angry, and has a microphone...* 

__________________________________________________________ 

Me: I'm glad this stopped, I'm pretty sure what happens to us next, hey, wanna join the mad house, tell meh yer name and I'll put yer in lol ;D Join the evil Kirbys plot lol ^^ 

Kirby: "I'm not evil!" 

Kitty: "You are in this story, I wasn't even rude to A.S.C.! But I had to slap Frisky, why?!" 

Firsky: *come's out from helicopter, knowing that things are slightly better now...* 

Me: "Oh yeah. I need 1 more charrie for my hybrid fic, please submit one, as I'm dying to know the rest of the story lol :P ^^ 

Misty: "Meow?!" 

Me: "Pleases lol :D ^^" 

Misty: "Meow meow meow meow! *savages A.S.C.* *Where's my fish!" 

Me: *runs away" "Don't forget if you wanna review, but be careful, it might not be wise to flame me cus I'm living in a mad house lol ^^ Pleases submit a charrie, 1 spot left heh heh heh ^^ 


	2. Mad house returns!

**Insane family**

****

****Authors notes: Yeeeaaah, I did it again lol D; I actualy got a review from an insane (( No offence here)) person lol :P ^^ So, as somebody actualy reviewed my not so well written (( I wanted so much to get it on the iternet I forgot to spell check it :P ^^! I will later though lol :D Also, spot in my habrid ficcie is still free, and I wanna wright the rest of the story, so please, anyone submit a charrie, e-mail me if yer have to lol ;D So on with the story heh heh heh ^^ 

Misty: *tries and runs away unsuccesfully* 

Ishboo: *walks in* "Am I late?! ^^" 

Kitty: "Erm... These are the authors notes, you don't write in here!!" 

Ishboo: "I'm not writing this?!" *looks very confused, but eats some chocie* 

Kitty: "Oh yeah" *is very sheepish* 

Me: *looks annoyed because I couldn't say anythign yet...* 

Kitty: "Can we just get on with it please?!" 

Me: "Yeeeaaaaahhh!" 

Disclaimer: The same one as before lol ^^ 

__________________________________________________________ 

Jigglypuff: *is very very very angry, and has a microphone... And starts singing! The lights switch on again* 

Everyone: O_o... ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZ 

Jigglypuff: *unluckily has marker and draws MonaLisa on Ishboo, Knuckles, Link, Mewtwo, and even Bowser who was still in the Bowser bathroom! 

Then we all wake up, most of us yawning... 

Everyone except those mentioned above: "O_o..." 

Link: *Get's very angry, but unfortunatly can't see a damn thing with black marker all over him, and hits Roy...* 

Mewtwo: *Is still sleeping* 

Bowser: *roars, and sets the house of fire...* 

Me: -_-'''' STOOOOOP IT EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! 

Everyone freezes in their positions, Link and Roy are spearing each over, while Marth was cheering Roy. Bowser had by that time flamed half the main room, Mewtwo is awake, yawning, Ishboo is strangling Jigglypuff, Amy is coming out the little girls corner ^^ Knuckles looks very angry, and asks for Jigglypuff once Ishboo had finished... Then I got very angry, and everyone sat down, but Kirby was missing... 

Kitty: "Where the heck is puffball?!" 

Mario, Luigi, Falco, Fox, D.K., Peach all shrugged along with Tails and Shadow who was still holding his lightbulb... The lights then switched off again, creating a great big "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh" 

Me: "Don't do that again -_-'''" 

Everyone else: "You mean this, oooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ^^" 

Me: "Yes. That!" *is very annoyed! ^^ * 

Ice climbers: *looks at fire slowly spreading across the room... "Erm... We have a problem..." 

Me, Kitty and Firsky: "We blame Bowser personally!" 

Everyone else apart form Bowser and Kirby: "We could to told you that!" 

__________________________________________________________ 

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, finshed second chappie fairly quickly... SO what, I have a writes block at the moment, and need ot read more weird things lol :P ^^ So unitl next time, adios from the insane house, oh, and I still need 1 blinking charrie for my hybrid story, please *puppy eyes* It's really cool ^^ 


	3. Guess who! :D

**Mad house part 3!**

A/N: 

Me: "Well, the first two chapters were a complete success! YAY! ^^" 

Kitty: "well, they would of been if you had spell checked it..." 

Me: "Huh?!" 

Frisky: "Forget it -.-''' 

Fierystreak: *does random stuff with Picasso paint* 

Kitty: *looks shocked* 

Frisky: "Don't, that Picasso guy need that stuff..." 

Me: "Coconuts!!!!!" 

Fierystreak: "Hummm... *throws Picasso stuff away* I have a feeling, coconuts is the only word A.S.C. Is gonna use... I propose to be your unquestioned leader!!" 

Kitty and Frisky: "Who gives... A.S.C. Ain't writing the story, the blinking puffball is!!!!" 

Fierystreak: "Hum... True... Hey Ishboo, where's that pink puffy, can you blow him up?!" 

Ishboo: "Absolutely 100% no! To kyoot to be true!!!!!" 

Fierystreak: "Well, this is pointless..." 

Kitty: "It would be less pointless if we stop chatting in the A/N section... A.S.C. Needs that..." 

Everyone else: "Oooooooh yeeeeeah!" 

Me: "Coconuts" 

Disclaimer: Haven't you read my earlier chappies, it's the same as before... 

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ice climbers: "Yeah... The house is burning" *points to where house is burning* 

Everyone else 'cept for the Sonic characters...: "Sooooooo! Leeeeeeet's Booooooooooogie!!!!!" 

Sonic: "Oh no -.-''' 

Shadow: "Hey, has anyone seen miss light bulb?!" *points to own* 

Zelda: *invites the fire to come dancing* 

Mister fire: "Hooooooo weeeeeee! You're a hottie!!!!!!!!" 

Zelda: "Look who's talking hot shot!!! ^^'''''''' 

Kitty: "Hey... Where's Frisky..." 

Me: *shrugs* "Coconuts..." 

Kitty: "God Fierystreak was right" 

Fierystreak: *is talking to part of the fire* "Soo, you come from the burning pits of matches huh... Must be hard..." 

Ishboo: *blows up buffet table* 

Me: "It's tiiiiiiime fooooooooor, Coconut quuuuuuuuuiizzzzzzzzzzz!" 

Kitty: "She meant everyone keep going! -.-''' 

Link: *is still spearing, but is also hitting Marth* 

Knuckles: "Hey... I've not said anything yet..." 

Tails: *with sunglasses* "Don't sweat it dude!" 

Knuckles: "Huh?! Where'd you get those?!" 

Tails: *still with sunglasses* "The floor ^______________________^''" (( Take off of: Rat Race, if anybody has seen that, god that is one funny film! Really should see it if you haven't LOL XD )) 

Knuckles: *looks on floor and finds a million pounds cheque* "Woooooooow! I'm riiiiiich!" *bounces around* 

Part of the fire that Fierystreak was talking to: "sorry, slow connexion, sparks weren't in place... Yeah, but it's pretty easy when you live life on the hair!!" 

Ishboo: *continues blowing up random things, such as Pichu and Ganondorf* 

Jigglypuff: *Has finally got away from all the racket, and wants to join Kirby in his evil plot* 

Mario and Luigi: *try to pick up a few embers, and hot flames...* 

Kitty: "You dare say that word one more time!!" 

Me: "What word *is very innoncent* 

Kitty: "You know which one..." *narrows eyes* 

Me: "Oh... You mean... COOOOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOONUUUUUT! ^_________________^" 

Kitty: "Argh. Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! Please..." 

*Doesn't cut* 

Kitty: *is becoming insane* "Where are you puffball" *manicle laughing* 

Frisky: "Not good _;" 

Fierystreak and Ishboo: *Find A.S.C.'s brother in the little boy's corner...* 

Pichu: *is recovering with help from Amy* 

A.S.C.'s brother (( Who we'll name S.G. )) O_o; *is absolutely terrified* 

Me: "Hiya little coconut!!" 

S.G.: *Glares at A.S.C.* 

Ishboo to 'random person in the room': "Can I blow him up?! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee?! Or at least conk him?!" 

Random person in the room: *Nods* 

Ishboo: *Evil look on face* 

S.G.: *runs away* 

Sonic: *want's to follow him, but Mario starts dancing with him...* 

Mario: "Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarty!!!!!!!!!!" 

Amy: "Ice cream paaaaaaaaaaaaaaarty! Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarty! Ice cream paaaaaaaaaaaaarty!" (( Take off of: K.N.D. Kids next door, Numba 3 sings that melody-less tune when they are all being carried away in a big over flow of melted ice cream ^.^ )) 

Everyone: *stares* 

Bowser: *looks ready to eat the pink hedgehog* 

Amy: *stops foolishly* "I like ice cream *shrugs* 

Me: "Coconut ice cream!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!" 

Fierystreak: "Where's Lazuli when you need her?" (( A/N: I don't own Lazuli, no, that's Fierystreak's trusty sidekick ^_____________________________^ )) 

Everyone else, even S.G. Who has returned, and except for A.S.C., who is still rambling on about coconut ice cream: *shrugs* 

Mr. Fire: *Get's angry and burns the curtains* 

S.G.: *crys, because he's remembered this was his favourite house out of the 50'000'000 others he owns...* 

Everyone: *looks at S.G.* 

Ishboo: "He has returned!!!!!!" 

Dr. Mario: "So" *shrugs* 

S.G.: "Oh thank you Doctor Mario, I'm never gonna play you again!!" 

Dr. Mario: *Looks hurt* 

Me: *says helpfully to little bro.: "Coconuts?" 

S.G.: *has temporarily blacked out from lack of oxygen* 

Everyone else including me: *blacks out from lack of oxygen* 

Mr Fire: "Now to get that puffball and that blowy-upy-roundy-thingy-thaty-singsy!" 

___________________________________________________________________________ 

Me: "Cliff-hanger as well as coconuts!" 

Kitty: "Evil, that puffball is pure evil, he want's to kill us!" 

Frisky: "Yeeeeeeeeeeeah! And I only got to speak in the A/N! Meanie!" 

Fierystreak: *is finally breathing again* "Is it finished, this chapter at least, can I breathe now?" 

Ishboo: *looks around for S.G.* "Oh, I wonder why I've got this stick of TNT in my hand, weird coincidence isn't it!" ((-- Very VERY sweet and sickly tone of voice )) "Come here A.S.C.'s little bro, I won't hurt you... Much ^_______________^" 

Me: "Coconuts!" 

Kitty: "And it is like that that she finishes the author's notes..." ((-- Very bored tone of voice...)) 

Frisky: "Oh yeah, don't miss the almost finished episode of her hybrid fic, the one where YOU could submit you character, all positions are full, but if you wanna join this fic, you are more than welcome to! ^______________^" 

Misty: "Meeeeeeeeeeeeow!" 

Kitty: "Yeah... Me to... Whatever you said ^.^ 

Frisky: "Good night everybody, Merry late Christmas and a Happy Early New Year ^.^ 


End file.
